warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Chapter 19
Chapter description :Fireheart springs forward, and nuzzles his old friend Ravenpaw in welcome. The black tom says that it’s nice to see him, and looks at Sandstorm. He calls the she-cat by her apprentice name and she sharply corrects him. Ravenpaw then questions how Dustpaw is, and Sandstorm replies that Dustpelt is fine, and he has an apprentice. She then tells him curtly that she doesn’t have an apprentice yet. Fireheart urgently asks why Ravenpaw is here, and the tom meows that he was looking for him. The ThunderClan deputy is confused, but the black cat informs him that a white tom has come to live near his territory. After he describes the newcomer, Fireheart knows that it’s Cloudpaw. He questions where his nephew is, and how he’s doing. Ravenpaw comments that he looks really out of place, and very unhappy. :Then, the black tom asks who Cloudpaw is, and Fireheart explains his relation to the apprentice, and how he’d been taken by Twolegs. The ThunderClan deputy declares that he’s going to go get him, but Sandstorm protests. They bicker back and forth, and Brightpaw chips in that it’d be good to have Cloudpaw back in the den. Fireheart insists that the apprentice looked unhappy when Ravenpaw saw him and doesn’t change his mind. He meows he’s still going to go, but Sandstorm argues still that the apprentice might not be safe in the forest. She states that ThunderClan needs their deputy in a time like this. Fireheart turns to her and concludes that he’ll be back at sunhigh tomorrow, and says that Whitestorm will be in charge until then. He explains that he has to go immediately, so that Ravenpaw can show him the way. :Sandstorm agrees to go with them, and Brightpaw is sent back to camp with the message of their journey. Fireheart treks his way through the ferns with the two cats by his side, and his fur prickles with anticipation. They race through Fourtrees and past WindClan territory, but stay away from the other Clan’s camp. As they travel, Ravenpaw breaks their silence by asking what happened to Tigerclaw. Fireheart tells him of the recent events, and how Runningwind was killed by the former deputy and his rogues. Ravenpaw is shocked, and the ginger tom adds that he leads a few of Brokentail’s old friends. Ravenpaw concludes that Tigerclaw is more powerful than ever, but Fireheart disagrees, stating that he is an outcast. Sandstorm and the black tom agree with this, and the subject shifts. The pale ginger she-cat asks Ravenpaw if he misses Clan life, and the tom replies that he likes his life now. :Fireheart quickens their pace, and they don’t run into any cats. The ThunderClan deputy comments that the WindClan warriors must be keeping out of the heat in their camp. They reach the tree-line, and Fireheart notices that Sandstorm looks a bit on edge, as she hadn’t traveled out of ThunderClan territory very much. Ravenpaw warns that they can’t hang around in this area, as Twolegs like to walk their dogs. The three squeeze through a hedge, and then into a field. Fireheart notices a scent marking, and Ravenpaw tells him that this is the start of his territory. Sandstorm asks where Cloudpaw is, and the loner replies that there is a dip just ahead where the Twoleg nest is. Fireheart feels the fur on his spine tingle, and Ravenpaw hisses in alarm that there are dogs. Characters Major *Ravenpaw *Sandstorm }} Minor }} Mentioned *Tigerclaw *Whitestorm *Redtail *Graystripe *Barley *Cloudpaw *Bluestar *Runningwind *Brokentail *Mudclaw }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 19nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 19 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc